


Save Tonight.

by ephemeralchloe



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penetration, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralchloe/pseuds/ephemeralchloe
Summary: So, here's that smut fic I meant to write a while back but then my laptop died lmaoIt's inspired heavily (as you'll see) by the song Save Tonight, by Eagle-Eye Cherry. Definitely give that song a quick listen, it's just catchy as hell and you'll see how heavily it actually inspired the fic. This fic takes place around the time RE4 does, with a mention of RE2. It's definitely a longer fic than you might expect for smut, but I like the slow burn and details. Really helps you picture Leon right there, doing some nasty stuff.Feel free to comment, leave kudos, all that fun stuff. And if you're interested, my tumblr is sweetcoffeebean and I'd be happy to hear some thoughts about my fics, and maybe some suggestions/requests for something else I write.Enjoy <3





	Save Tonight.

“Cheers.” You say, as you clink your wine glass against Leon’s. It was another of those painful nights, the last moments of privacy together before he’s off on a mission that’ll keep him away for a few days.

A mission that never guaranteed a safe return.

He repeats back the cheers, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as he sips from his glass. The light from the flickering candles dances along his face, casting shadows while lighting up the blue eyes that never lose their focus on you. The special agent softly exhales as the alcohol makes its way to his blood stream, calm and collected as ever.

Watching him, you heart soars with love, but it’s that same love that makes the night so bittersweet. Your thoughts show through your features, and they don’t go over his head.

“Show me that smile you’ve always got on again, sweetheart. I can tell your mind is going elsewhere.”

“Of course it is. I’ll miss you, and I know you’re a capable agent, but that doesn’t worry me any less. Nothing is guaranteed in the world.”

Bringing a hand up, he pushes a lock of your hair behind your ear. “Looks like your optimism escaped with your smile.”

It was so hard to be sad when he comes out with silly comments like that, breaking the serious demeanor he tended to have more often than not. It brings a smile back to your lips. “It’s just taking a break. The wine will bring it back, I’m sure.”

With a swig of your own wine, you shuffle to sit closer against him. The candles rest on the coffee table, with the wine bottle placed squarely in the center. The couch felt a little cozier than usual as you both sink into it together, taking a moment to simply breathe. To breathe together, side by side. The home you share is quiet, allowing you both to even forget the world outside.

Knowing that the evening is getting later and later, you check the time on your phone and sigh. Despite the wine still warming your body, you feel obligated to play the responsible one. “I don’t want you to leave exhausted in the morning, honey. Maybe we should start cleaning things up.”

But Leon has a different idea. Rather than make any move to get up, he takes your hand and brings it up to his lips. Placing a kiss along the back, he pulls you just a little bit closer and places your hand onto his shoulder.

“I won’t be tired, don’t worry about that.” His rugged features come a little bit closer, leaning in to kiss just below your ear and whisper softly. “Let’s delay our misery a little longer.”

Slowly, his lips trail along your jawline before finally reaching your own. Despite how he’s grown, aged into a hardened federal agent, his lips still have a softness that remind you of the baby faced officer that had to enter Raccoon City a few years ago. It’s clear from the start that he’s choosing to take his time, as if tomorrow never has to come.

Leaning into him, both of your arms move to wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer. Unable to fight the need to be closer, you swing one leg over his lap to nestle yourself on his thighs and deep the kiss you were so badly craving; a kiss that he craved deeper than any other.

With both hands placed on his strong jawline, you part your lips as he does the same, tongues carefully meeting in between to press and push, explore and caress. It’s a warmth that you’ve come to know well, and yet still can’t ever get enough of. The sound of lips meeting and parting fills the quiet room, soon paired with the sound of Leon’s hands roaming your body. Deft fingers find their way to the hem of your shirt, slipping beneath to slowly glide their way up your soft skin. His palms press down, hands along your ribs as his thumbs began to nudge the cups of your bra.

“Let me get these off of you, sweetheart.” He pulls away just slightly to speak those words, while you pull back farther only to bring your hands to your shirt and pull it up and over your head. With the article thrown onto the floor and out of his way, Leon leans forward again to begin pressing kisses to your chest. His lips move from your collarbone, sucking and licking, leaving a pink mark in their wake that will no doubt deepen in color as the minutes pass. Hands feverishly run up the curve of your back to find the hooks of your bra, and in one smooth and experienced motion he has it off and tosses it onto the floor alongside your shirt.

You shiver only slightly with the cool air touching your skin, but even more so as his lips trail down your breast to take your nipple into his mouth. With a hard suck, he elicits a breathy moan coupled by the arching of your back, pushing yourself further against his lips. With his mouth focused on one breast, his hand reaches to the other, squeezing and fondling with his rough hand, taking the time to pinch your nipple and run his thumb back and forth over it.

“Hah, Leon… yes…” Your hand rests on the back of his blond hair covered head, and you feel the warmth of his breath against your now dampened skin.

“You like that?” His own voice breathy, he no longer seems to want to take his time as he moves over to your other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other. However, he always does enjoy surprising you: Rather than pull away as he normally would, he gently bites down on your sensitive skin and tugs at your nipple before giving another hard suck.

Feeling the heat filling your body, your legs tremble ever so slightly. As your head lolls to the side, you can feel the hardening of his dick within his pants, gently pressing between your legs. Despite how much you crave the feeling of his mouth all over your body, you desperately crave so much more. Placing a hand on his chest, you gentle nudge him back to lean down and place a hard kiss against his own lips. You didn’t like to make him do all the work, after all…

After another hard, heated kiss, you tug off his shirt and cast it aside along the floor, careful to make sure nothing brushes the candles still casting shadows across your naked skin. Your eyes lock onto his, a smile finally able to come to your lips as you bring your hands down to unbuckle his belt, the mere sound of metal and cloth causing your core to heat faster. Tugging the zipper of his jeans down, you show no shyness nor hesitation as you tug down his pants and boxer-briefs just enough to release the heat of his hardened member, nearly at full length.

As your hand wraps around his length, you hear him let out a nearly breathless chuckle. Gazing back into his eyes, he has his own smug little smile on his face as he runs his finger over your cheek.

“Think you’re gonna miss this too?”

“Oh shut up, you.” Even in a time like this, he could make you laugh, and you love that about him. Sex with someone you truly love is more than a heated moment with frantic touches and an urge to reach your climax as fast as possible. It was loving, it shows a desire to satisfy each other and not oneself, and sometimes… you just have to laugh during it. To feel the comfort between yourself and your partner even in your most vulnerable state. You kneel on the floor in front of him, hands on his knees to nudge them apart so you could settle yourself comfortably between them and bring your face mere inches from his length. Your fingers curl around him, thumb grazing over the tip as you noticed the pre-cum already beginning to drip out.

Gazing up at him, you watch as his head already falls backwards against the back of the couch, chest rising and falling with a satisfied deep breath. With a firm hand, you begin to stroke him up and down, slowly and just the way you know he likes it. Leon throbs in your hand, fully hard within mere moments from your touch, causing him to look back down on you with a satisfied little smile.

“That’s my good girl… just like that.” His hand comes down, his fingers brush back your bangs and curl into your hair. Not pulling, not tugging, he just holds your hair back and keeps a solid grip on you, enjoying how you lead the way. You begin to speed things up, hand never leaving his cock as you lean in, lips so close he can feel your cool breath on his throbbing heat. Lips part to speak something, but you stop him in his tracks as you lean in and take him between your lips, over your tongue, down your throat…

You hear the sound of his shuddering groan, loving the way that he didn’t try to hide his pleasure. Leon was never afraid to groan, to keep from letting you know exactly how much he loves having you touch him, how much he loves to touch you.

Bobbing your head up and down, you feel yourself quickly growing wet against your panties, your clothing quickly becoming stifling. You suck hard on his cock, gulping down your own built up saliva as you let your tongue run along the underside of his length and elicit a sharp breath from him. His blue eyes remain focus on you, on the way your lips surround him, on the way you gaze up at him with only your eyes while your head was fixed in its current position. You drive him wild.

And he was going very wild, very quickly. Knowing how turned on you are too, when you finally release his cock to take a breath, he moves quickly. With the speed of a true special agent, he wraps his arms around your waist and lifts you up, just to set you right down on your back against the couch cushions. His strength is impeccable as always, and it’s impossible to hide how you enjoy the way his strong arms made it so easy for him to take charge. You watch as those same strong arms move your legs, allowing your calves to rest against his shoulder, giving him easy access to pull off your own pants and panties to leave you naked before him.

With hunger in his eyes, he slowly spreads your legs apart, now seated where you were on his own knees before you. He rests one of your legs over his shoulder, hand on your outer thigh to hold you in place while the other slowly moves up your other leg. You are entirely bare to him, your pussy only mere inches from his face… the candlelight allowing him to see just how wet you had already become from bringing him pleasure.

“You took good care of me. I’ll take good care of you.” Leaning in, he peppers kisses along your inner thigh, the stubble on his face scratching where he leaves his soft kisses. His teasing only makes your body tighten, desperately wanting to be touched in the best place possible… and he knows it. But he loves to please you, and knowing you’ve already been teased enough, he surprises you as he leans forward.

Immediately, his tongue makes contact with your slit. His tongue slowly glides down towards your entrance, taking a moment to tease your opening before slipping slowly up, finally reaching the exact spot you wanted him to pay attention to.

His tongue circles your clit, hands rest on your thighs as his thumbs move to either side of your pussy, gently spreading you apart just a little further to allow him total access to you. His scratchy, stubbled face against your wet, sensitive skin drove you so wild. He used to be softer in his features, barely any facial hair to be seen. But he grew older, matured, hardened… his features became stronger, manlier. The stubble grew in, and that same Leon you always knew simply had a few extra features that drove you wild.

The contrast of hard and soft makes you moan, toes curling as he laps at your pussy with wild abandon. Unafraid to give you exactly what you want, he lets his lips close around you to suck on your clit, never leaving you without a moment of pleasure.

“Leon… ah, shit….” The agent has entirely stolen your ability to form coherent sentences as his tongue works its magic, alternating from licking up and down the length of your pussy to focusing solely on your clit. He only goes further as he feels you growing hotter against his mouth, and then you feel the sweet sensations of two long fingers sinking into your entrance. That feeling of fullness, of unbridled pleasure, causes you to tighten around him and place both hands on his head.

Fingers run through his soft hair as you look down, watching him lap at you mercilessly, sliding his fingers in and out, over and over… hitting both of your most sensitive spots every single time. It was only slightly embarrassing when you inhale sharply, thighs closing in slightly on both sides of his head.

“Wait, w-wait… I don’t want to come yet…” The words don’t come easy, your body desperately wanting the release of climax, but your heart wants more. Breathlessly, you cup his face with both hands, your thumb grazing over his wet lips. The candlelight does nothing to hide just how ready you are for him. “I want us to get there together.”

Your honesty never ceases to make him feel whole. Standing back up, he does nothing to hide his own nakedness, choosing only to pull off his pants. Before tossing them to the side, he pulls out the familiar foil packaging he always has nearby for nights like these.

“Looks like you were ready for this, Leon. Already had the condom nearby.” You manage to chuckle as you sat yourself up, brushing back your hair off your face. Looking at him standing, his body towers over you. Muscles are defined even when he wasn’t flexing, and you never take your eyes off him as you watch the subtle movement of him tearing open the package.

“I’m always ready to have sex with you. That can’t be a surprise.” Matching your laugh, he dips down to place a quick kiss on your lips, before sitting beside you and pulling the condom from its package. Just like the clothing, he doesn’t bother to place it on the coffee table and chooses instead to toss it onto the floor. Somehow, the lack of a care related to anything but you was rather sexy.

Plucking the condom from his fingers, you choose to swing your leg over his lap again, much like you did when the make out session from earlier had begun. Carefully, you slide the condom down onto his length, while his hands rest on your thighs and give them a gentle squeeze. There isn’t a single part of your body that he didn’t love, but he had an affinity for your thighs in particular.

With his cock properly protected, you are all too happy to shift forward. His hands slide up to rest on your ass, giving a hard squeeze as he lifts you up a little higher, right over his throbbing member. You lean your head down, resting your forehead against his own as you bring your hand down to steady his cock. Slowly, he lowers you directly onto his arousal… and in an instant, he enters you as far as he could go. No more teasing, he needs you entirely and he couldn’t wait for a moment longer.

You both find yourselves moaning at the same time, noses brushing as your body shudders with pleasure. There were few things better in life than this… than feeling Leon deep inside of you, his talented hands holding you tight, his eyes locked onto yours, warm breath on your skin. Everything feels so right when you’re like this.

You move slowly on him for only a few moments, taking the initiative to start moving on top of him. He hands remain on your backside, but you’re the one taking charge to slide up, then slide back down, sheathing yourself onto him over and over. Your breath picks up quickly as you move, picking up your pace and kisses him like you haven’t done so in weeks. Between kisses, he watches the way his body connects to yours between your legs, inside of your warm, near velvety heat. His pleasure is building so quickly, causing him to grow more hungry… more fervent. His arms wrap tightly around your waist, face burying himself between your breath as he covers your skin with kisses, with passionate licks, with bites and sucking to leave hickeys all over your delicate skin.

That was one thing he’s had a kink for since the very beginning. Marking you in ways that only he could, that he knew you’d have to go out of your way to hide at times, that only he knew about. His focus changes from your nipples, to your cleavage, to your chest and collarbone. His own hips begin to lift ever so slightly, meeting you each time you came down onto his dick and he feels how deep inside of you he can go.

But you both know you could only last so long, and he only like to relinquish control for a certain amount of time. Without warning, he keeps his arms around you and flips you onto your back, a quick motion that he is still careful with to ensure your head lands squarely onto one of the soft pillows. Taking control again, he buries his face against your neck, nipping and kissing at your skin as his hips began to thrust into you, allowing himself full control of speed, depth… of making your body move exactly the way that he wants it to.

Strong arms move to place your legs over his shoulders, allowing him to lean in further against you, to have a new angle allowing him to hit your sweet spot inside over and over, with every single thrust. It’s never predictable as he thrusts hard into you, as he chooses to kiss your lips, your cheek, your neck, on occasion even kissing the inside of your legs. Unable to hold back, your head presses against the pillow.

 _“Fuck,_ yes… Leon… _please…!”_ You beg, your nails scratching red lines all along his back. Your words give him a look of pure satisfaction, and you can feel the way he throbs inside of you because of it.

“That’s it, say my name… tell me how much you like it when I’m inside of you.” He growls out, one hand coming up to hold your chin in place. Eyes locked on yours, he loves looking at you and seeing the expression on your face each time he thrusts deep inside of you, filling you up just the way you like it.

“I like it… I love it… _please,_ make me come--” With a particular hard thrust, you’re barely able to finish your sentence as he brings his hands down to your hips, thumbs pressing into your hip bones as he keeps a tight grip on you, thrusting as fast as he can without hurting you. Going as deep as he can inside of you, he holds back nothing. He’s ready to come, and he’s ready to do it with you.

“Damn it… I’m gonna…!” Leon growls out, groaning and letting out a genuine gasp of pleasure when he feels himself push past the edge.

Feeling him throb inside of you, feeling him come because of the way your body pleasures him made you come right with him. It was hard at times to come at the same time… but tonight was a night of pure bliss. Heat and waves of ecstacy flow through your entire body, beginning at your core and reaching even your fingertips all because of the way he moves. Because of the way he focuses on you, satisfies you, and fucks you exactly the way you like it.

You moan out his name again, nails dragging along his back one final time as your body shudders with each wave of your orgasm. You feel his shoulders shudder once, twice… before you both start to feel the aftermath of an absolutely record breaking simultaneous climax. With heavy breaths between the two of you, you feel the way his arms and legs start to give out. Pulling out of you, he lets his cock rest against your still sensitive pussy, causing you to shudder once more as he starts to rest his weight on you. The comfort of his weight and heat makes you smile, and you wrap your arms around him. He lets himself lay on top of you just enough for you to feel his weight, but never enough to make it hard to breath.

Silence falls, save for the soft breaths and your hand rubbing along his back, soothing the skin you left marred during the midst of your love making session.

Despite having the stamina of a true American federal agent, even he needs an extra moment to catch his breath. Once he does, you hear him chuckle against your ear.

“What’s so funny?” You ask, turning your head slightly to see his face. Just in time to see the little smile come to his lips, a smile he saves only for you.

“Looks like I cheered you up pretty nicely, huh?”

Immediately, you start to laugh as you bring a hand up to push back the bangs sticking to his sweat soaked forehead. “You did, I’ll give you that. But now I might just miss you more.”

Slowly he shifts, just enough to lean over you again, and place the softest kiss on your lips. At first it was merely a brushing of lips, becoming a sweet lingering kiss of love.  
“I’ll miss you too. But I’ll be back as soon as it’s all over, you can always count on it.”

Whispering, you hold him close and turn so you both lay side by side, and you shift to rest your head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat has never brought you anything but peace.

“I love you, Leon.” Words are soft, a pleasant exhaustion began to settle in your body.

“I love you too, sweetheart. More than you know.”

As difficult as it is to pull away, he does so only for a few moments. Only to toss out the condom, to blow out the candles… and to pick you up, and carry you effortlessly to your bedroom.

Nothing could ever compare to a moment like this. You can’t wait until he returns… until you can light the candles again, and finish off the bottle of wine that began your night.

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss writing smut fics. I have to say too, some of the smut fics I read.... ya'll are wild with some of your word choices lmao I hope this satisfies some lust out there.


End file.
